The Legend Of Zelda: Daughter of the Wind Mage
by Souldragon12
Summary: What can I say? I went there. Neri is an 11 year-old half-dragon who lives on Outset. Her mom's dead and she hates her father. How will she ever be able to forgive him? Rated T for Neri's foul langauge NeriXLisat
1. The Winds of Fate!

Hi! Souldragon12 is back with A fict! I got bored sue for not updateing Passage of Soul later alright?

So anyways I was thinking "what would it be like if Vaati had a kid?"

Well here it is! Welcome to this crazy crossover of Wind Waker and Minish Cap! I own nothing either bitches!

_This story goes out to Midna Hytwilian, for helping me with the geral ideas and Nevet1212 from Youtube for starting the role play with me. This one's for you guys!_

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Winds of Fate**

"Neri....Neri....NERI!" a voice called.

"Huh?!"

"Neri, you've been asleep like that for a while....." Link said, it was eight years later, Neri was 11 and on Outset, three days before her life found her once more.

"Huh? I was?"

"Yeah, look never mind that, let's find Lisat."

"Okay."

"Hey Link, why does your Grandma keep me locked up when it's windy?"

He shrugged, "Maybe your Mom told her to."

Neri rolled her eyes at the idea. "Whatever, it doesn't matter."

The two continued walking. "Hey Neri?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you notice that it's been getting pretty windy lately?"

"I've been inside alot, of course I noticed!"

"No need to get snippy. It's weird though. It isn't hurricane season or anything and it just isn't predictable."

"So? Mother Nature can be a bitch. Oh, hey, I think I found Lisat!"

She ran over to a bush where a figure was crouched down. "Lisat!" The figure jumped up in alarm.

"Holy cow! Gee, Neri, why don't you just stick a knife into my heart? It's alot quicker!"

"I thought heart attacks were quicker."

"That's besides the point!" Lisat said, brushing off his black tunic.

Unlike Link who wore a green tunic, had blonde hair, and brown eyes, Lisat had white hair and red eyes.

He was Link's twin.

Neri, who had her mother's bronze hair, mixed with light purple highlights, was wearing a short-sleeved snow-white dress like tunic and brown combat boots.

Her sea-green eyes stared far-off, as she got a dreamy look on her face.

"Uh Neri, you alright?" Link waved his hand infront of her face.

"You're doing it all wrong, moron." Lisat swatted his hand.

He stomped on Neri's foot. "NERI!"

"Son of a bitch, that freakin' hurt!" Neri yelled, grabbing her foot.

"See?" Lisat said.

"You must teach me your ways..." Link, muttered to his twin.

"Hey who's that guy?" Neri pointed to a tall figure walking over.

"That's weird, not many people come here." Link pointed the obvious out.

"No duh, stupid." Lisat slapped him on the back of the head.

The figure looked a toon version of Shad from Twilight Princess.

"I'm sorry. Your Neri Windbornn?" the tall figure asked.

"I dunno about the Windbornn part but yeah, I'm Neri."

"Finally, do you know how many islands I've been to looking for you and your mother?"

The man sighed.

"She's sorta...uh...dead." Neri replied meakly.

"Oh. I'm terribly sorry for your loss."

"It's alright, I guess."

"Who are you?" Link asked.

"Shad, I'm a scholar who knows Neri's mother, Zelly. She sent me letters about you and they stopped coming. So I've been sailing and searching to make sure you were alright."

"Oh, thanks for the uh concern." Neri said, scratching her head.

"Where is your father? Is he present?" Shad asked Neri.

"I don't know who my father is." Neri remarked, suddenly sounding stiff.

"You don't remember his name?" Shad asked the girl.

Neri shook her head.

"His name is Vaati Windbornn, according to your mother. He was-or is if he is still alive-a powerful sorcerer, supposedly." Shad sighed, "She did not like him much."

Lisat nodded, "Romani is a bitch."

"What's Romani?" Link asked innocently.

"Romani's boozed milk." Lisat shrugged, "How else do you think we were born?"

"We were accidents?!" Link wailed. "Sweet!"

Both Neri and Lisat slapped Link.

"Neri I thought you were half dragon not just a Mage." Lisat said.

"Yeah, well that would explain her weird spazing out...." Link said, rubbing his head.

"Can we just get back to topic?!" Neri snapped at the two, making them sweatdrop. "So where is ol' poppa?"

"Your mother mentioned a palace that he lived in but I do not know of where it is." Shad sighed."I searched for it to see if you were still there but decided to check islands instead."

"So my dad abandoned me? Yep he's a dick." Neri said, nodding her head vaugly.

However little did she know that her dad was watching her now, and boy was he steamed.

* * *

So how did I do for the first chappie? I'll update soon! I promise! Review Please!


	2. The Wind Mage Returns!

**Chapter 2! The Wind Mage Returns!**

"Wow it's windy today." Neri glanced up from a board game.

"Oi, big bwother's hat!" Aryll laughed as she saw the green hat get swept up in the wind outside.

Neri and Aryll laughed harder as Link and Lisat ran after it outside.

"GOD DAMN IT!" Link screamed, getting smacked in the face by a coconut.

A chuckle came from behind Link.

"Hey don't laugh at me! It wasn't all that funny." Link pouted. "Why are you outside anyway Neri?" He turned around and his eyes widened a bit.

"You just confirmed my suspicion." Vaati smirked.

"Who are you? You look a bit like Neri..."

Vaati rolled his eyes, "Just as dumb as the others. Tell me where Neri is and I'll spare your life."

"Who do you think you are, buddy?!"

"Same reckless courage."

"Why do you want Neri?"

"It is none of your buisness, Link."

"..."

"You are utterly useless." He sighed exasperated and began to walk away. "I'll make you somewhat useful though, for my entertainment of course."

Link felt odd and clutched his stomach.

A knock sounded on the door where the two girls played their board game together. Link's Grandmother was currently over one of the villager's houses helping them with their cake so Neri stood up and went over to the door.

"Who is it?" She called out.

"Your father."

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"Who is it, big sister?" Aryll asked."Uh...I don't know. Aryll why don't you go put the board game away. You won."

"Yay!" She grabbed the board game and went into her room.

Neri took a deep breath as she opened the door. Her eyes widened furthur and she gasped. "D-Dad?"

"Hello Neri, miss me?"

Her eyes turned into slits. "I still hate you, lousy bastard."

"Now, now, is that anyway to talk to your father?" He walked into the small home and frowned in distaste. "Of all the places your mother put you in."

"Don't you dare insult her!"

Vaati walked up to the girl with a smug smile on his face.

"Heh, you look just like her, and you have her same foolish attitude."

"Why the hell are you here?"

"Can't a father visit his daughter?"

"You've been gone for eight freakin' years and you expect me to welcome you with open arms?"

"Wrong, _you've_ been gone for eight years. I have been looking for you."

"You hurt my mother."

He frowned, "I already told you that it was an accident."

"You hurt her badly." Neri said, suddenly glowing brightly.

Vaati frowned. "Calm down, there's no need to transform on me Neri, dear." Vaati said, mildly.

Neri sighed, "Why are you here? And be honest."

"I've come to take you back and start your training."

"I'm not leaving."

"Would this persuade you?" He snapped his fingers and a figure in a barred cell appeared.

"Lisat!"

"Ah so you do know him."

"Lisat!"

"He can't hear you, he's at my palace. _Our_ palace."

"Let him go, you insane prick!" Neri shouted.

Vaati shook his head in disappointment. "What would your mother think if she heard you use such foul language on me?"

She glared at him. "The last words she ever said were against you."

"I knew there was a reason I had winced..."

"Let him go though! He's my friend!"

"All the more reason to keep him!" He laughed. "Come home and I'll let him go."

"How can I trust you?"

"You can't trust by words, everyone knows that. You have to trust by actions." He winked.

Neri sighed, just as Aryll walked back into the main room.

"Big Sister? Who's that?" she asked.

"Aryll...I...go back into your room please?" Neri begged, not knowing what Vaati would do to the little girl.

"Okay...." and she left.

"Is there any reason why I have to come?" Neri asked turing back to her farther, not knowing what to do.

"How must I put it so a hatchling like you can understand? Oh yes, if you don't use your powers as a mage it will destroy you and everyone around you. Is that reason enough?"

"...."

"I shall take that as a yes. Come along." Vaati said, walking out of the house at a brisk pace.

Neri looked around then sighed helplessly.

"Aryll, tell Grandma I won't be home for dinner OK?"

"Okay, Big Sister hurry home soon." Aryll said, hugging Neri.

"We haven't got all day!" A voice shouted from outside.

"Lousy prick." Neri muttered as she walked outside.

She gasped when she saw what had happened to her friend. "You fucking son of a bitch! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO DO THIS TO LINK, YOU ASSHOLE! WHY ARE YOU HURTING MY FRIENDS?!"

On the ground still clutching his stumach, was a bright green Dragon with bright brown eyes. It was Link. Neri hurried over to him and put her hands on his shoulders.

"He's in pain......" Neri said. As a young dragoness she can sense if another of her kind was in pain by touch or scent.

"Hmm, that's nice dear. Well let's go!" Vaati said, not really paying attention....parents.....what assholes.

"You lousy son of a bitch! Forget it I'm not coming!" Neri yelled over the wind. She stayed by Link holding him by the shoulders still.

"Link are you okay?" Neri asked.

"Everything h-hurts." he said.

"If you don't come then you'll hurt him futhur...on second thought, stay." Vaati muttered.

"Fuck you!" Neri yelled glaring at him.

"You're coming and that's final!" He shouted. "I've been looking all over for you and this is what I get?"

"Neri d-don't worry about m-me." Link ordered. "I-I'll be fine."

"Link....I can't leave you like this.....it's wrong......" Neri said.

Vaati rolled his eyes and sniffled dramatically. "Oh I'm tearing up!"

"Shut up!" Neri shouted.

"He'll be fine. He can take care of himself."

"It's true." Link frowned.

"Uhg....fine..."

* * *


	3. Getting Down to Buisness!

**Chapter 3! Getting Down to Buisness!**

Neri screamed as they were in the cyclon while Vaati held his ears. "Dear goddesses, would you keep quiet? You're perfectly fine!"

"I'M GOING TO DIE, I'M GOING TO DIE, I'M GOING TO DIE, AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"...You do realize we are home, right?"

She looked at her feet and realized they were on solid ground. "Oh."

"Uhg....My dear god. I got a headache now....." Vaati said, rubbing his temples.

"Good." She stuck her tongue out.

He glared before walking ahead into the palace. "Come along, I shall show you to your room."

She followed behind him and looked at the few portraits on the walls. Neri frowned at the fact that most of them were of her when she was a baby.

She passed by another one that was her and Vaati, the baby in the portrait tugged at his cape.

'I dunno what's werider.....the palace or him......' Neri thought.

"I can hear your thoughts Neri." Vaati said, over his shoulder.

"Damn."

"You used to love my cape." He frowned at the memory.

"Why isn't my mother in any of the portraits?"

"I burned those after you two left."

'He needs to be in a mental home....'

"MY SANTIY IS JUST FINE!" Vaati shouted.

"Yeah, and you are letting an 11 year old get to you, how typical of you."

"Who said that?" Vaati glanced around.

"I believe you just proved my point." Neri smirked.

He rubbed his temple. "I'm just stressed, that's all."

"What's the matter, can't take a little girl?"

"I haven't gotten a good rest the past few years and it's catching up, that's all." He tried assuring himself.

"Where's Lisat? You better let him go before training or I'll-"

"You'll what, Neri? What could you possibly do to me?"

"I'll burn the shit outta you trust me!" Neri said.

"Try if you want, and I'll make sure Lisat will never see the light of day again." Vaati countered.

This made Neri quiet. Not wanting to hurt another one of her friends, she was forced to comply.

"You enjoy using my best friends against me don't you?" Neri asked.

"Now I didn't say that......but it's the only thing that seems to keep you in line." Vaati said, smirking a little.

"You're sadistic."

"It gets people to listen to me so I'm perfectly fine with it."

"...I so hope I don't take after you."

He turned to face her. "Look, I have been looking for you for eight fu- years. I understand that you were hoping your father wasn't like this but too bad."

"Yeah, you know me so well..." Neri said rolling her eyes.

Vaati glared at her.

"Do you want to see your little boy toy or not? Because I'll feed him to the Like Likes if you keep your smart shit up."

"Oh Daddy cursed." She scoffed.

"That's it." He snapped his fingers and two Like Likes appeared. "If you don't cut it out then I'll feed _you_ to the Like Likes."

Neri smirked a little.

"I dare you to, even if you did then who would carry on your legacy? I don't see any other sorry suckers around." Neri scoffed once more.

As the readers can tell Neri is a lot like Tertra, brash and smart-mouthed.

Vaati frowned. "Damn it. Well at least we know you inherited my intellegence."

"What intellegence?"

"Take her to her room!" He snapped at the Like Likes. "If you even try anything I will kill you two, so help me. Same goes for you, Neri. Of course the concequences will be far worse."

She sighed as she was led off by the Like Likes.

"And get her changed for training!"

Neri was led to a small, sea-ward facing room.

There she was changed into a plain snow white dress that looked a lot like Princess Zelda's dress, just no belt or anything like that.

And she HATED it.

She was led into the training room where Vaati was.

"What'd you put on the dress, small pox? It's freakin' itchy!" Neri complained.

"That's nice." He replied distractedly.

"Well can we just get this the fuck over with?"

"Language."

"Oh, can we _please _get this the fuck over with?" Neri said, not trying to use better lanuage.

"But you look so cute in that dress." Vaati said, smiling at the fact that Neri hated the thing.

"And you have bad taste in clothes...." Neri muttered, sneezing out silver jets of flames.

He looked down at himself. "I find my clothes fine."

"Sure, Misour Purple."

"Moving on." He gritted his teeth. "I'm going to teach you energy blasts. You'll have to channel your emotions and power for this to work. Got it?"

"No not really..." Neri said, already making a silver ball of aura in her white-gloved hands. "Like this?"

"Perfect, now just throw it before it blo-"

A boom sounded and smoke covered the room. Vaati coughed and had soot all over him. "Blows up."

Neri sweatdroped and smirked at her soot corvered farther.

"Opps, did I do that?" she scoffed. It's obivous somemone's trying to raise hell.

"You take after me." He declared after a long minute of silence.

She winced at the news and he smirked at the fact that it had hurt her to hear that. "I'm nothing like you."

"Whatever you say, _darling_."

Neri threw a silver energy blast at her dad, and hit him dead in the face.

He flung back and hit the floor. "Fine that's enough for today." The Wind Mage glared daggers at her.

"Sir, dinner is ready." A Darknut walked up to the two.

Vaati muttered something about how it couldn't have been timed worse.

"Very well, Neri meet me in the dinning hall." He looked down at his clothes in distaste. "I'll be there in an hour or so."

"But, I wanted to see Lisat...." Neri said, not really wanting dinner. Or imagining what dinner was. "...What about me? Don't I get to change?" She asked.

"You're not dirty, I don't see why you'd have to."

"But it itches and it's so tight on me, I can't freakin' see my ass!"

"You are far too young to try to look sexy. The dress stays."

"Asshole..." Neri muttered crossing her arms angrily.

"I heard that." a voice called from afar.

"Good! I'll it say louder, you asshole!"

He ignored her as he went to change.


	4. Dinner with the Wind Nuts!

**Chapter 4! Dinner with the Wind Nuts!**

Neri did as Vaati asked and met him in the dinner hall.

She squrimed uncomfortably in the white dress, muttering in dragon-speaking about how retarded and stupid she felt.

"Heard that." Vaati's voice echoed the halls as he walked in.

"You understood?" Neri asked with wide eyes.

"I did live with your mother." He rolled his eyes as he sat down.

Neri glared at her dad and walked out of the room.

"Your really are great with children." A sarcastic voiced sounded.

"Alright, this time I know I'm not just hearing things. Who the fuck are you?" Vaati shouted.

"You don't remember me?" a green hat hopped out from a dark corner.....what is this Halloween Town gone Zelda?

"Oh son of a bitch. You're not real. I'm probably passed out from that energy ball that Neri threw at me and this is all some crazy dream. You're long gone."

He crossed his arms firmly. "Besides, the curse was broken off of you."

"Yes well, while I'm around you it seems the spell lingers."

"...Why the hell would you be here, anyway?"

"Why the hell are you talking to a cap? Hey.....it looks a bird." Neri said, poking the hat.

He jumped at the sight of his daughter. "When did you get back in here?"

"I heard you shout so I thought I'd come to see if you finally snapped it."

"Quit poking me." The hat hopped a few feet away.

"Did...did a bird hat thing just talk?" Neri asked, blinking her large green eyes.

"I am the great sage, Ezlo."

"Oh get over yourself." Vaati rolled his eyes.

"Look who's talking." Ezlo shot back.

Vaati owned: 6

Neri looked between both of them.

"If I stay here any longer than I'll go crazy...." Neri muttered in dragon-speech.

"What did she say?" Ezlo asked.

"Why should I tell you?" Vaati glared.

"Still holding a grudge?"

"I don't forgive easily."

"...You two know each other?"

"Sadly, yes." Vaati sighed.

Neri narrowed her eyes at both of them, making them both shudder and then left the room.

Ezlo turned to Vaati and shuddered a bit more. "Your daughter reminds me of you."

"Good."

"I mean before you turned into a monster."

"That hurts, Ezlo, that really hurts." He faked mock pain.

"You haven't grown up much."

"I never was one for growing up."

"You're still the same old brat."

"Did you come to my palace to insult me or for me to just kill you?"

"Neither, although insulting you sounds tempting being the fact of all that you did."

"And you said I hold grudges."

"Not the point. I heard rumors that my old student had a kid and well I couldn't help myself....." Elzo said, looking down.

"Well you've cleared your suspion. So can you please leave?" Vaati asked, sighing.

"Nope. I'm going to stick around and insult you for little bit." Ezlo said, cackling at his own joke. Seriously.....that's corny. See this was why Vaati left when he got the chance.

"The real reason why you won't do me a favor and leave...?"

"I wouldn't want to see her grow up like you."

"Goodluck with that, you are the one that raised me."

"And everyday I regret that." Ezlo muttered.

Neri wandered back into the room looking a little nervous. She spotted a twisting hallway and furrowed her eyebrows. "Okay, maybe this place is creepier then him."

She wandered down into the hallway, and found herself in a dark basement that looked a lot like the Shadow Temple from Ocarina of Time, of course she didn't know this.

"Hello?" She called out.

A yipping noise alerted her and she ran towards it.

"Don't worry Lisat, I'll save you from the Hell Hounds...or something just as equally cliche that my unoriginal father created." Neri said, picking up her skirt so she wouldn't trip.

The yipping sound got louder as she ran towards a cell. There lying in the cell was a black, gray, and white spotted puppy, with bright red eyes.

"Grumpy, upstairs doesn't look like he'd keep a dog." She murmured as she walked towards the cell. She noticed a ring of pee next to it. "Hey buddy, have you seen my friend, Lisat?"

The puppy yipped.

"Lisat?"

Another yipe.

"That son of a bitch, first Link and now you? I'm going to fucking KILL him!" Neri yelled.

Lisat wagged his tail weakly. He looked very sick.

"Hang on Lisat. I'll get you out of there." Neri said.

"Not so fast, Neri." Vaati appeared from the shadows. "You really shouldn't be wandering around by yourself."

"You are a sick sadistic, you do realize that, right?" Neri shouted.

He ignored her.

"Look, we can work this out. What if you just let Lisat stay with me in the palace instead?" She suggested sweetly.

"....I'm listening."

"I'll feed him, wash him, and walk him. Oh and I'll take my training serious!"

"As long as he doesn't piss in the palace then you have a deal." Vaati said grudgingly.

Neri sighed, as Vaati opened the cell door.

"Aww, shit he pissed in here..." Vaati said, recoiling from the smell.

"You really do hate animals." Neri shook her head as she picked Lisat up. "Hey, how's it going Lisat?"

The puppy rolled its eyes.

"Yeah, I know."

"Well, come on. The sooner we get out of here, the better." Vaati tapped his foot impatiently.


	5. Having Two Teachers Sucks Ass!

**Chapter 5! Two Teachers Suck Ass!**

Neri yawned as she woke up and pet Lisat on the head. "Don't worry, you'll be back to normal soonish...sorry that my Dad's a crazy basta-OW!"

She felt something poke her leg that was dangling off the bed.

"Good morning, Neri."

Neri looked down to see Ezlo at the foot of her bed. Lisat jumped down off the bed.

"Hey...you're that cap from yesterday....God now I'm doing it." Neri muttered the last part in dragon-speech.

"Ezlo." He stated.

"Bless you."

"No, that is my name."

"I know, but you know my father so it's a reflex to piss you off." Neri said as Lisat started growling.

"Your father sent me to get you."

"Why?"

"Apparently he thinks that if I'm going to stay here that I have to be your caretaker."

"In other words he wants to torture you as much as possible."

"Precisely."

"Sounds just like him...." Neri muttered, getting on the tight dress. "Can we get this over with? I'd like to learn something useful so I can get the fuck out of here."

"I highly doubt he'll teach you any transportation spells."

"He's a moron, he might slip up." Neri said, sounding hopeful.

Lisat followed Neri at her heels out of the room.

A shadow approuched the three. "Madame Neri, Master Vaati shall see you in the dinning hall." A Darknut greeted.

"Fuck off, buddy." She walked past him.

Ezlo had a hard time keeping up with Neri's pace.

"Hey kid, come here." He bekconed her.

Neri looked puzzled and came.

"Now bend down here. I got something I want to tell you."

"_Okay_..." She bent down and shrieked when he suddenly jumped on her head. "GET THE HELL OFF, YOU PERVERT!"

"You're pretty short for your age, oh well. At least I don't have to hop around all over the place."

"GET OFF!"

"Well, you shouldn't keep your father waiting. He's rather impatient." Ezlo said, peacking at her.

"If you don't get off me, I swear, you will not live to tell the tale." Neri threatened.

He gulped. "Get moving."

With a sigh she did as she was told. As much as Neri would have liked to kill the hat or whatever the hell it was, she knew it'd give Vaati too much pleasure.

And she definatly did not want to make her father happy.

Finally they made it to the dinning hall.

Vaati was pacing back in forth when his daughter came in.

"That, is the last time I send you to get her." He growled in Minish at Ezlo.

"Quit your whining, I got her, didn't I?" Ezlo scoffed. "So impatient."

"Get off my daughter's head."

"Make me."

"Real mature, Ezlo."

"Would you two just shut the hell up? I'm starving." Neri sat down.

"Famished, you mean. Starving is when you haven't eaten in weeks." Ezlo corrected.

"Like I give a damn that I didn't use the correct term." Neri muttered in dragon-speech.

After breakfast, (which Neri got told off for feeding table scraps to poor Lisat, who looked as if he hadn't a decent meal in a week) Neri went down into the training room.

"Eh, what's up, doc?" Neri asked as she chewed on a baby carrot.

Vaati snapped his fingers and the carrot disappeared. "No eating in the training room."

"I was eating that!" She whined.

"Yeah, I know. That's why it's not here."

"You are a real douche, ya know that?"

"Ignoring you."

"What are we doing today?"

"Minish."

"...I want to stay a virgin."

He turned to face her with an emberassed look. "The language."

"_Ohhhhhhh_...."

Ezlo looked just as flustered as Vaati. He remembered the first time he had to have the talk with the Minish boy. "Thank goodness she's not as horny as you were."

Vaati owned:8 Neri owned: 2 Ezlo owned: 0 wow someone's getting thier ass kicked in the owning game.

"Oh shut the fuck up." He snapped at Ezlo. "Make your self useful and help me teach her Minish."

"Very well." Ezlo sighed.

So for the next hour, Neri got pecked on the head each time she either misprounced something or randomaly start gibbering in dragon-speech.

"OW OW!" Neri yelled rubbing her head after being pecked for the 8th time.

"Would you quit abusing my daughter?" Vaati rubbed her head. "That'll need some ice."

"Quit touching me." She pushed him aside.

Vaati sighed helplessly.

"Can we take a freakin' break? I'm exhausted." The girl sighed.

"Go ahead. Lunch is at eleven." Vaati walked off.

"...Why does he know when lunch's going to be done?"

"I have a feeling you won't want lunch today." Ezlo seemed a bit tense.

"Why do you say that?" She gulped.

"I believe Vaati's going to attempt at cooking."

"We're screwed."


	6. Inedible Lunch!

**Chapter 6! Inediable Lunch!**

After wandering around the palace for a couple of hours, Neri and Ezlo found themselves at the dinning hall.

"You go in first." Neri swallowed.

"Ladies first." Ezlo smiled.

"Birds first."

"I'm not a bird!"

"Hats first."

"I'm not a hat, either!"

"Things first!"

The door flew open with a gust of wind. "Well come on. It's getting cold."

Neri gulped and went on in.

She stared down at the mashed potatoes and poked at them with her fork. Finding them ediable she grabbed a bit.

Just as she was about to eat them, the mashed potatoe pile moved as if it were breathing. She dropped her fork. "Oh that is not right."

The food suddenly grew a mouth. "Food eat you."

She yelped and scraped the mashed potatoes back into the bowl.

"What's the matter?" Vaati stared at her.

"My dinner just spoke to me."

He rolled his eyes and grabbed at some of the cucco.

She grabbed a slice of the cucco also and shrieked when she saw a purple substance leaking out of it. "SON OF A BITCH!"

"IS THAT DARK CHU JELLY?" Neri yelled in dragon-speech, also reciving a peck from Ezlo.

"Yes, something wrong with it?" He looked up from his food.

"You really suck at cooking." She pointed out.

"I tried, alright?" He growled.

"My food wants to eat me."

"Drama queen."

"IT SAID SO ITSELF!" She shouted in dragon-speech, once again getting pecked at.

Lisat looked at the food, sniffed it, when it suddenly roared at the wolf pup. He yiped in fright and was so desperate to get away from the food that he cowarded next to Vaati.

"Lousy pup, get the hell away from me!" Vaati ordered.

"Don't be so mean." She stood up. "Come on, guys, let's go get some real food. Maybe those stupid Darknuts can make themselves useful...wow that sounds perverted."

The two adults blushed.

Neri walked towards the door when the mashed potatoes jumped her.

"FOOD EAT YOU!"

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" She screamed.

"I got it!" Vaati stood up and was pushed back by more mashed potatoes. "F-" And cue him banging his head against the wall, thus knocking him unconcious.

"Some Wind Mage you are!" Neri shouted.

Neri started glowing really brightly until she was engulfed by the light.

Lisat who was used to the transformation light didn't need to close his eyes.

When it faded, there in Neri's place stood a snow-white dragon with the TP great fairy's wings, green eyes, and on an odd note, it was the exact same as Neri.

Ezlo still sat on Neri's head.

"Nicely done." He praised.

"Thanks but right now I have to kick some ass!" She attacked the mashed potatoes.

A jet of silver flames shot out from her mouth and burned the mashed potatoes to a crisp.

She seemed to smile. "That actually smells pretty damn good."

"Nicely done, Neri. I must compliment your lovely skills." A dark and humorous voice chuckled.

"Oh-no. Not you again!" Neri said, as she reconized the voice.

Suddenly, the mashed potatos grabbed her tail, which pissed her off. NEVER grab a dragoness' tail.

"What's going on?" Ezlo shouted above the mashed potatoes' yelling.

"Get the fuck away from my daughter, you bastards!" A voice interrupted.

A blast of energy and the mashed potatoes were now gone, leaving Neri safe for now.

"Grew up a bit, eh Vaati?" The voice laughed a booming laugh.

"Ganondorf." Vaati turned to the owner of the voice. His eyes turned into slits. "Why the hell are you in my home?"


	7. Old Rivials Clash!

**Chapter 7! Old Rivials Clash!**

"I wanted to see your gorgeous daughter." Ganondorf took a step towards the dragoness.

She took a step back.

"Don't you dare touch her." Vaati glared.

"Has your daughter told you of what she has done?"

"I can take a guess."

"She sealed me away in that goddesses damned sword."

"All the more reason to love her."

HOLD IT! **PAUSE, REWIND.** Did he just say what we think he said? **PLAY.**

"All the more reason to love her."

**PAUSE.**

Whoa. Vaati has a heart after all! It's a bloody miracle!

**PLAY.**

Lisat growled at the sight of Ganondorf, suddenly remebering what he'd done to them in the forest heaven.

"How did you get out?" Vaati grabbed a glass of wine.

"Strong hatered, you just have to love it." Ganondorf spoke as if they were friends.

Neri grabbed Lisat and slowly inched towards the door until...

"Not so fast, girl." She felt a strong hold on her neck and knew she was choking.

"Let go of her or I'll blast your head off." Vaati threatened.

"Blast my head off and she dies with me."

"Let go."

"Say please, Vaati."

He gritted his teeth. "_Please_, let go."

Ganondorf smiled nastily, and let go of Neri, leaving her gasping for air.

"Vaati, stone him!" Ezlo shouted.

"To Stone With You, lousy prick!" Vaati said, casting his spell.

It did nothing to Ganondork. Yeah I went there, sue me.

"Son of a bitch...well that plan backfired." Vaati sighed.

"You can turn people to stone?" Neri questioned.

"Not now, Neri." Vaati said gritting his teeth.

"You fools honestly thought that'd work?" Ganondorf laughed.

Ezlo was just about ready to hop off of Neri's head and start pecking at Ganondorf, when Neri held the cap down to calm her nerves.

Vaati rolled his eyes. "It wasn't my last resort."

Ganondorf grabbed Vaati by the neck and held him up to the wall in one swift motion. "Forget what I said before, you haven't grown up. You're still the same ol' cocky bastard from before. Ever so childish, your daughter is more like a playmate than your own flesh and blood. And once I kill you and get rid of her, since you already took care of Link and Lisat, I'll get the tri-force and bring Hyrule back and over to me!"

"You never learn, Ganondorf. Always using the same damn tactics to take over Hyrule. You just need to stay dead and let someone else take your spot." He managed to choke out. "For example-" A blast sent Ganondorf to the other side of the room, letting Vaati drop to the floor. "Me."

Neri clapped. "Way to go, Vaati!"

"Be respectful and call me your father!"

"...I agree with Ganonpork-"

"YOU BRAT!"

"You are a cocky bastard."

Ganondorf stood up and was just about ready to lunge at Neri when Vaati interviened. "We'll have our agents call yours." He saluted him as the three vanished in thin air.

"DAMN YOU, VAATI!"


	8. The Legend of the Herion of Winds!

**Chapter 8! Legend of the Herion of Winds!**

The three appeared in another part of the palace.

Neri returned to her human form while Vaati sat down, gasping for air.

"God damn it. Why the hell is he back?!" Neri said starting to walk away from her father.

"I'm surprised you know him." Ezlo commented.

Vaati stood up. "Where do you think your going?" he asked his daughter, sounding pissed.

Neri raised her eyebrows at Vaati's sharp tone. She was sure she didn't do anything so why would he snap at her?

"....Where do you think? I'm going home to get the Master Sword and make sure Ganondork stays sealed." Neri said, walking away.

"No."

The young dragoness stopped.

"What?" she said.

"No, you are not going up against him. Not until you explain what he wants with you." Vaati said.

Neri frowned. There was an edge to Vati's voice that she'd never heard before.

It was stern and commanding. Neri knew he wasn't joking this time.

She sighed. "Fine. I'll tell you but you won't like it."

She fell silent for a few mintunes trying to get her thoughts together.

"I'm waiting..." Vaati said, crossing his arms.

Neri glared. "And your too damn fast. I'll tell you when I get good damned and ready."

Finally she said very qiuetly, "It wasn't too long ago to be exact. Just three months, to be truthful. Both Lisat and Link and had left the island at the time so I had dicided to go visit mum grave site."

She stopped and took a breath. "So there I was at my mom's grave, when Ganon shows up ranting about Link not having the sacred power and there wouldn't be anyone else who had it. I didn't know what he was talking about at the time so I thought he was just crazy. But later I had learned that I did carry the triforce...."

Both Ezlo and Vaati stared at her dumbstruck. "You... ?" Ezlo asked trailing off.

"Show it to me." Vaati said, causing Neri to squrim uncortfortably.

"Do I have to?"

Vaati just stared at her.

"Fine..." she said, taking off the glove on her left hand. And there, to both adults uncanny surprise, was the Triforce, glowing in bright gold.

"That is impossible! You are neither the daughter of the royal family-sorry Vaati but there's no way you could have pulled that doozer off-nor are you the male chosen hero!"

"Shut. Up. Ezlo. Explain furthur, Neri."

So for the next hour, Neri explianed her whole adventure to become the Herion of Winds. (She was the next Wind Waker)

"Okay, let's see if I have this right." Ezlo said after Neri fell silent once more.

Neri shifted nervously underneth him. "Okay, so Ganondorf kinnapped you, to use you to pull out the Master Sword; You got it back but since he touched it, it was corrupted?"

"Yes," was the meek reply.

"And you mangaged to return to the world of above the waves by the skin of your teeth correct?" Vaati put in.

"Yes."

"And you had to gather the three Pearls of the Goddess to restore the sword to it's former self right?" Ezlo asked, the now trembling girl.

"Y-yes. That's it. After I re-purified the Master Sword, I went on and fought Ganon once more this time sealing him to the world below and not to the Sword."

Vaati and Ezlo were dumbstruck once again.

Vaati sighed exasperated. "My daughter, a heroin? What a sad fate that has been bestowed on me. To have my only daughter one who slays demons that she should be ruling."

"I like saving people." Neri protested.

"I wish your mother hadn't of taken you away." He murmured. "I did miss you after all of those years. I'm not a complete heartless bastard. You were the only thing that kept me from getting sealed again. I forced myself to not go and take Hyrule over when I easily could have."

Ezlo looked up at his old apprentince. "Is that true?"

"Does it look like I'm lying?" He tossed a glare to his old master.

"How should I know? You lied to me about wanting to see the cap."

"Guys, cut it out. Do you seriously mean that?" Neri cut their bickering off.

"Neri, if I didn't mean it then you wouldn't be here. I could have easily moved on."

She nodded in understandment. "I get the point. We've got some problems at the current moment, though. Ganonfag is in the palace and we're pretty much defenseless until I get the master sword."

"Oh well, here's a good question: where is it?" Ezlo asked.

"...When I sealed Ganonfag up, something told me not to leave the blade in his reach, if he should break out." Neri said.

"Okay..so? Come on girl! Spit it out! I think your problem might be getting a tad pissed!" Ezlo said, as they heard a loud crash coming from the east wing.

"I hid it on Outset. I'll have to go and get it and then come back." Neri said, as another crash sounded, closer this time.

"Damn, I hate that island." Vaati began to pant again.

"What's the matter?" Neri glanced at her father.

"He's trying to warp us after using up so much energy. You fool, Vaati, you'll kill yourself if you keep pushing yourself!" Ezlo shouted.

"If it means saving my daughter then I don't give a rat's ass." He huffed. "Ezlo, make sure she doesn't get HERSELF killed or I swear to Din that I will come back and personally haunt you."

"You are coming, correct?"

"You can't just sacrifice yourself!" Neri shrieked.

"I'm not sacrificing myself. Should I die from this, though, do as I have ordered." Beads of sweat appeared on his face. "Fucking magic." He passed out as they arrived on the beach of Outside Island.


	9. The Sword of Memories!

**Chapter 9! The Sword of Memories!**

Neri landed flat on her face when they had arrivered.

Ezlo was still on top of her head, still a weird bird hat thing.....

"Ow ow ow ow! I think I hit my hip on something. Well not my hip, my...whatever it is I have in this form, my brim?" Ezlo chattered.

Neri had slowly picked herself up off the ground and held Ezlo's beak shut.

Ezlo struggled against her hand while muffled curse words flew, hey cut the sage some slack.

But she didn't let go. Neri was feeling an array of emotions toward her Farther just then.

She couldn't name it, what she was feeling. But all she knew, was that she hoped he'd survive.

Shaking her head, she walked up to Link's house. It was late afternoon, almost twilight.

Neri knocked twice on the door. "Open up, Link." She whispered.

The door flew open to reveal a flustered green tunic wearing boy. "Neri! You're safe, thank goddesses! Where's Lisat?"

"Ganonfag's back."

"Ganondorf?!"

"He attacked my Father and I during our dinner. We barely made it out alive. We've got to find the master sword before he finds the both of us."

"Where's your Father?"

She glanced back at the beach. "Passed out. He's had a rough day."

"Neri!" Aryll ran up and into Neri's arms, squealing. "Neri, Neri, guess what I made today!"

"What'd you make, Aryll?"

"I made a pwetty necklace for you." She pushed the necklace into the girl's hands.

Ezlo fanilly broke free of Neri's hand, pecking at it.

Link noticed the wierd hat.

"Link, why it's a pleaure to meet you again." He bowed a bit. "I do hope that my old apprentince hasn't given you any trouble, recently."

"...What's that weird talking hat?" Link suddenly asked.

"Oh, this is Ezlo. He's an old friend of my Dad's."

"Your father hates my guts." Ezlo comfirmed.

"Okay, so he's a really annoying old guy or something."

"HEY! I can hear you know." Ezlo said rather briskly.

"Link can you get my Sheild and the master sword while I change out of this?" Neri said, holding up the skirt of her dirty snow white dress.

"Yeah, sure..why the hell not?" Link said as he left the house.

"Rather cranky son of a bitch isn't he?" Ezlo asked after Link was out of ear shot.

Neri laughed. "You should hear him when I try to wake him up!"

After about fifteen minutes, Neri stepped out of her room dressed in a white tunic. She glanced in the mirror and screamed. "HOW THE FUCK DID YOU CHANGE COLORS, EZLO?!"

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. It's part of the curse. Vaati's humor was never funny." Ezlo sighed sadly.

"Damn, he's unoriginal." Neri said, then added, "You know, you look better in white."

She recived a sharp peck. "That was not funny. Nayru, you have the same humor as him."

"I'm not like him!"

Ezlo grinned smugly at the way the young girl had snapped at him. "Sure, you're not."

"Hey, Neri, here's your stuff." Link walked into the house and handed her the weapons. "You're gonna need my help, right?"

"Just a bit. Can my Father and I stay here for the night?"

"Sure. Grandma will be happy to know you're safe. But...what happened to me that day when you got taken?"

"My Father can be a bastard, that's all." she said, straping on the silver mirror shield and Master Sword onto her back.

"Want me to help you carry him in?"

"Yeah, that'd be good."

"I'll suppervise!"

"In other words, you'll do absolutly nothin-OW!"

"Hurry up, you two!"

The two scurried out of the house and towards the beach where the still unconcious Wind Mage laid down. He let out a small groan. "It was an accident."

Neri furrowed her eyebrows. "What was an accident?"

"Little help here!" Link grunted as he tried to lift Vaati up by himself.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Neri rushed over to help.

Together, the two deku-scrub sized kids managed to get Vaati inside with Ezlo 'suppervising'.

While Neri waited for Link to return from getting his grandmother with Aryll and for Vaati to wake up, she silently stroked her Father's hair. "He probably combs it alot." She muttered aloud.

"Hm, Ezlo, I don't wanna go to school." Vaati swatted the hand away, still asleep. "I wanna stay here."

Neri smirked sinisterly and held in the urge to laugh. She gave a wink to the sage sitting on her head. In a deep voice she spoke. "You have to go, Vaati."

"I want to stay with you." He murmured.

Neri then decided that was enough and turned to leave, when suddenly Vaati murmered a name that lingered in her mind like a half forgotten melody.

"Zelly, it was an accident."

Her sword began to glow and she blinked dumbfoundedly. "What's going on, Ezlo?"

"I have not a clue. Whom was this Zelly that Vaati speaks of?" He wondered aloud.

"M-my mother..." Neri breathed, suddenly starting to cry.

"Zelly, it was all my fault...I never should have pushed both you and Neri like that..." Vaati contined to murmer.

Her tears fell down more freely while Ezlo stared in disbelieve at Vaati. "I haven't heard him blame himself for years."

"I'm so sorry."

"D-daddy." She squeezed her father in a warm imbrace, sobbing into his chest.

He was more then unaware of the fact that his daughter was currently crying all over him.

Ezlo could've sworn there was something diffrent about the way she said the word 'daddy.'

He'd heard her use it before, but it had a nasty and cruel bite to it, much like how Vaati had resorted to him as his master later on in his apprentience ship. This time, the way she said it, was full of warmth, love, but mostly, forgivness.

"Daddy, please wake up." She pleaded.

Fifteen minutes flew by with Vaati still unconcious, Neri curled up next to him, and a sleeping Ezlo ontop of her head. "Where am I?" A groggy voice spoke up.

Ezlo opened up an eye and peered down at the now fully awake Vaati.

"Outset Island." He answered for him. "Neri brought you to her Link's home."

"I was hoping it was a nightmare." He muttered.

Neri curled up closer to her father, fully asleep now.

Vaati felt the sudden warmth on his side and looked down to see her. "...I'm dreaming, right?"

"Your daughter forgave you, for what, I do not know. Either way, she seems to look up to you in a new light."

Subconciously, Vaati stroked her hair. "I didn't think I'd get to have this again."

Ezlo sighed. "I know how that feels."

Link had returned with his grandmother. He had a slightly confused and surprised look when he saw that Vaati was awake. "Hey, Ners, wake up." He kept an eye on Vaati as he shook Neri awake.

The girl gave a yawn, opened her eyes, and blinked. "Oh, hi."

"Oh, Neri, you had me worried sick! Thank the goddesses you are alright." Link's Grandma stopped. "Eh? Who's this?"

"This is my Dad." She tugged a bit on his sleeve. "Well, introduce yourself!"

Vaati introduced himself. As did Ezlo, though, Grandma almost took a broom to the poor white bird hat.

"You could have swatted him." Vaati gave the bird hat a wicked grin.

"Stuff it." Ezlo glared at him.

"Welcome to our home, Vaati. I hope you find yourself comfortable here for the night."

"Thanks for everything, Grandma." Link gave his grandmother a kiss. "They really need the rest."

"It's no problem at all. Especially for Neri."

There was suddenly a loud ass crash from the outside.

"What was that?" Link's Grandmother looked worried.

"Son of a bitch, he followed us." Vaati stood up. "That guy just doesn't quit. Neri, I'm going to have to teleport us to different places, alright? Ezlo, if anything happens you know what to do."

"Where are you teleporting me to?" She asked.

"Mother Child Rock. We'll be together again, soon, I promise. Keep practicing, while you're at it!"

She began to fade away with Ezlo as she was teleported. They were about to be seperated.


	10. WRONG PLACE MAGE!

**Chapter 10! WRONG PLACE, MAGE!**

"He never was good at teleportation spells." Ezlo sighed sadly.

"...He freakin' sent us here? You're kidding." Neri tried not to scream.

"When were we here, again, two years or something?" Lisat questioned.

Neri jumped. "LISAT!!!! YAY!"

She ran over and hugged the human Lisat in a spine-bending hug.

"C-can't breathe!" He choaked.

Neri let go. "Sorry. The spell broke?"

Lisat nodded.

"How's that possible?" Neri questioned.

"Your father must have lifted the curse."

"Hmm, maybe he did. You got your bow?" Neri asked.

Lisat pulled out a black copy of the hero's bow.

"What's that for? Holy Nayru, you look just like Link!" Ezlo exclaimed noticing Lisat.

"And...?" Lisat smirked. "So? Who cares?"

"Don't you dare start the speech of 'I'm better then him' and all that crap. We both know you're equally awesome."

"Aw but Neri, if I don't do it then no one will remember my name and what a jackass I can be."

"I get tired of it, now stop it." Neri said, in Dragon-Speech.

"Neri, English please?" Lisat asked.

"Bananas are good for your soul." Neri stuck her tongue out after speaking in Minish.

"Nicely done, Neri." Ezlo praised her.

"Thanks." she smiled at Lisat's dumb look.

"Now, back to buisness." Ezlo snapped them out of their daze.

"We're at Ganon's Tower." The two answered in unison.

"He definatly didn't teleport us to the right place."

"Well it happens when you can't contentrate. Besides, as I've said before, he never was good with teleportation spells."

"Okay, so what now? Wait for Ganondork to find us and kill us?"

"No. We're going to wait for him and kill him."

"WHAT?!" The two males shouted in unison.

"Have you gone mad, Neri? Your father would have a fit if he even heard you suggest the idea! It's extremly dangerous." Ezlo began to rant.

"You'll get yourself killed!" Lisat agreed.

"...And?" was the response.

The two males stared dumbfoundedly at the dragoness.

"So what if I die? Hey, if I do something then I'll die proudly." She shrugged.

"You're very stupid you know that?"

"Shut up and get going."

"Yes ma'am."

So they began climbing the tower.

After climbing the flights of stairs that led to Ganon's room they sat down and panted.

"Holy shit that was a lot of stairs." Neri found herself saying.

"I...dislike...this...basta-" Ezlo pecked Lisat.

"OW! What the hell?" Lisat shouted, rubbing his head.

"No cursing."

"Shhh! You want Ganon to hear us?" Neri hissed.

"Are you three insane!?" Came a familiar voice.

The three jumped in surprise, turning around to find Vaati with his arms crossed and looking extremly pissed.

"Are _we_ nuts?! YOU SENT US TO GANONPORK!" Neri shouted, forgetting about being quiet.

"You should have stayed put, not run off to kill him!"

"You shouldn't have sent us here!"

"It wasn't on purpose!"

"So? I got the Master Sword, I can KILL him now!"

"You're not going after him! I won't let you."

"Why, you're gay for Ganny?"

"I won't let him hurt you...I can't lose you."

HOLD IT! **PAUSE. REWIND. **Did he say what we think he said? **PLAY.**

"I can't lose you."

**PAUSE. **Wow. **PLAY.**

"I'll be fine, Dad." She sighed exasperated. "I won't get hurt."

"...I'll go with you."

"It's too dangerous."

"Wind Mage."

"B-"

"Come on."


	11. The Silver Blade of Evil's Bane!

**Chapter 11! The Silver Blade of Evil's Bane!**

The three pushed the door open, since Ezlo had no freakin' arms as a hat.

They were in a large room with reflective waters.

The room right before the top of the tower.

"You four really do have a death wish? No worries, I can make it come true."

Neri drew her sword.

"Why don't you come out and say that to my face you over sized son of a bitch!" Neri yelled.

"Neri!" was the sharp tone.

"What?!"

"Are you fucking suicidal?" Vaati shouted, forming a ball of energy.

"No!"

"THEN DON'T PROVOC YOUR ENEMY!"

Ganondorf grabbed Neri by the neck as the two were bickering.

"LET HER GO!"

"Is the little boy trying to fight with a villian?" Ganondorf laughed at Lisat and Vaati's pitiful excuse of a fight.

"L-let g-go!" Neri chocked, kicking Ganondorf in the unmentionables.

"ARGAH! YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Ganon yelled as he dropped her and a ball of energy was sent towards his head.

"Next time, you fight someone with the same status as you." Vaati smirked.

"Quick, Neri, kill him!" Lisat ordered.

Neri wasted no time using the parry attack on Ganon.

She was at the peak of her stab, when suddenly, Ganon pulled out his sword and struck her with it, knocking her clean out of the air.

She slammed into the back wall.

"You son of a bitch!" Vaati jumped on Ganon with a sword that appeared out of nowhere, he went to stab him when he was sent slamming to the back wall where Neri was.

"What a bastard!" Lisat attacked Ganon, being sent into a duel with him.

Neri had a hard time standing up, but she managed to do so.

A wide cut was bleeding on her left cheek and was dripping down her neck onto her pretty snow white tunic, staining it bright red. She grimaced.

"Dad, can you distract Ganonmoron with some spell?" She murmured.

He looked up, dazed from his head banging on the wall. "Hmm?"

"Spell, distract, moron."

"You're bleeding."

"No duh. Distract him, alright?!"

"Fine."

Lisat was just thrown back by Ganon. As he hit the wall, a loud crack could be heard in his right arm.

"S-shit...." Lisat panted.

"Hey, Ganon, look to your right!" Vaati called out as he sent a fireball to Ganon's right.

"FUCK!"

Neri charged at the distracted Ganon, trying to put his cape out.

However, Ganon caught Neri and threw her back again, not toward her farther, but over his shoulder.

She landed on her stomach, too hurt to move, the Master Sword lay a good five inches from her hand.

She tried to reach for it but Ganondorf stepped on her hand, with a sinister smirk on his face.

But a tap on the shoulder made him turn around in a bit of surprise.

"Hey, next time, dumbass, make sure all of your opponents are down and out." Lisat punched him in the face.

It seemed to unfaze Ganondorf as he went to send Lisat flying across the room, only to feel cold metal by his throat.

"Honestly, how did you make it this far?" Vaati chuckled.

Ezlo pecked Neri's head trying to raise the half-alive dragoness.

"NERI! This is no time for a nap!"

Carefully, Vaati moved slightly with the Master Sword still at Ganondorf's throat, towards his daughter. "Neri, wake up. If you don't...I'll...I'll..."

He could hear laughter.

Vaati's face suddenly turned red as Neri was just fine, fully awake too.

"You're a sap."

"He'll turn me back into a dog!" Lisat shouted.

"Yes, I'll turn your friend back into a dog."

"Can't take a joke?"

"My daughter, you are a bitch." Vaati stood up fully. "Therefore, your jokes are pretty bad."

"Vaati!"

"Shut up, Ezlo. She's my daughter, not yours."

"Son of a bitch how many times will I say it? I'M. NOTHING. LIKE. YOU!"

Vaati sighed as if it really did hurt, which in truth, it didn't. "Love, you are just as much as I am stubborn as Ezlo. Living with the man for so long did rub off ever so much."

"I'M NOT STUBBORN!" Ezlo shouted.

"Someone's in denial." Lisat scoffed.

"Look, can we just kill him?" Neri stood up. "I'm pretty tired with worrying about some powerful nut job-other then my father-trying to kill me."

"Here." Vaati carefully handed the sword to his daughter.

As soon as Neri touched the blade, the Tri-force started glowing as so did she.

The sword was hidden in a blinding white light.

When the light disapated, Neri held the same sword but with a silver hilt, while Lisat held the regular Master Sword. The two put the swords dangerously close to Ganondorf's neck as he laughed insanely.

"Fuck off, Gerudo bastard." They said in unison, bringing their swords down into his flesh.

But the bastard wouldn't die. He flung both of them into the wall.

"Oh my Din, do you ever fucking quit?" Vaati glared.

"I'm persistant, what can I say?"

Neri and Lisat both stood up.

"Man...and I thought we had him too...." Neri groaned.

"What we need is a really good divertion." Lisat stated.

"...I got an idea..." Neri glanced at her father.

"What do you want me to do!? Dress in drag and do the hula?!" He hissed.

Two minutes and later, Vaati was currently dressed in a grass skirt with Lisat at his side-who also had a ukale.

"If you're hunrgy for a hunk of fat and juicy meat, eat my buddy here, Lisat, because he is a treat! Come on down and dine, all you've gotta do is get in line." Vaati started.

Ganondorf turned to look at the two in awkwardness. "What the fuck are you two doing?"

"Are you achin'?"

"Yup yup yup!" Lisat cheered.

"For some bacon?"

"Yup yup yup!"

"He's a big pig!"

"Yup yup yup!"

"You can be a big pig, too! Oi!" He tossed a ball of energy at Ganondorf.

There was a large smoke screen.

Neri had her Sliver blade and dove into the smoke screen. A fierce roar sounded from the smoke and the two men moved a bit furthur away, a bit worried by the fact that that definatly wasn't Neri roaring.

Out of the smoke came a fierce black dragon and Neri with the Silver blade in its head. She looked just as pissed as the dragon.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST FUCKING DIE, ALREADY?!"

"Note to self..." Vaati said, facepalming. "When your daughter says she's going to be okay and she's fighting Ganondorf, don't believe her..."

"You just realized this?" Lisat sighed.

Another roar pierced the sudden silence that befell the room and Neri was nowhere to be found, safe for her dragon form with a certain Ezlo hat on top.

Neri was small in comparsion to Ganon, and not to mention CLINGING ONTO HER LIFE!

"I'm going to be sick..." Ezlo turned a shade of green.


	12. BRING IT, GERUDO BITCH!

**CHAPTER 12! BRING IT, GERUDO, BITCH!**

**A/N: Final chapter everyone. This was fun. Thanks goes to Midna Hytwilian for helping me out. let's get started!**

* * *

Ganon roared again and spread his giant bat like wings, and tore through the roof, up to the top most room of the tower.

Neri followed after him, despite Vaati and Lisat shouting for her to stop.

"Great, how are we going to help her now?" Lisat grumbled.

"Goodluck figuring that out!" Vaati summoned a small cyclone.

"Oh you're just a jackass."

Neri tore out of the hole and landed on the oppoisite side of the platform, Ganon glaring at her from the other side.

The fight started with Ganondorf taking a slash at Neri's right wing, managing to make a small cut but to their surprise...a huge giant eyeball appeared.

"What the fuck?" Neri spoke in dragon.

"You honestly thought I'd let you fight alone?" Vaati's voice sounded inside her head.

Neri blinked her large green eyes.

"...Daddy?" she asked in Dragon-Speech once more.

"As touching as this moment is, I fear I must interrupt!" Ganondorf slammed into Vaati.

"Don't you dare hurt him!"

"Aww, isn't that sweet? Your daughter loves you...why, I'll never know."

But a gust of wind threw him back.

"Honestly, you think I'm so weak? Psh, I'm stronger than you two seem to think." Vaati scoffed.

However, Ganondorf threw Vaati to the side like an old rag doll, leaving Neri wide open.

"Neri, what are you waiting for? Move!" Ezlo screeched, pecking at her head.

"No, not yet." Neri told him, dodging swiftly from Ganondorf's attacks.

She then charged at him but right in the middle of her charge she took off suddenly, vearing off and out of sight.

Ganondouche roared. "WHERE ARE YOU BRAT! SHOW YOURSELF OR ARE YOU A COWARD?!"

"Nope not really!" Neri's voice responed, but she was nowhere to be seen.

Ganon now felt something hard and small crash into his back, causing a surpringly amout of damage to his left wing.

Neri appeared in front him, her white fairy-like wings were also stained with blood.

"Hi, how you doing dumbfuck?" she asked him brightly, before releasing a blast of silver flames at him.

He slammed down to the ground from the intense heat and was furthur pinned by a blast of air that kept him there.

"Next time, think about what family you're messing with." Vaati snarled.

Ganonfuck suddenly got up, throwing Vaati aside and slamming Neri into the ground with one huge claw, pinning her there.

"Say goodbye to daddy, you little twirp." Ganonfag growled.

She whimpered slightly, thinking it the end of her life, when a huge claw scrathed Ganondorf's left cheek.

The dragon clutched at his pained cheek, thus releasing Neri.

The next thing Neri knew, she was being held by another huge claw, this one cluthing her gently. "You're not going anywhere, got it?"

She nodded her head slightly. "How are we going to kill him?"

"...I don't know."

"You'd better think of something quick, because here he comes!" Ezlo alerted them both.

The two snapped back to attention to see that Ezlo was one hundred percent correct.

"Hat's suck ass..." Neri growled, and launched herself from her farther's grip, lacthing onto his neck with her fangs.

"GET OFF!"

"Oh like hell I am! If it's doing something, I'm keeping it up!"

"Vaati, do you have any ideas?!" Ezlo snapped from Neri's position.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I DO?!"

"You're a smart kid, do something!"

**PAUSE.**

...Did Vaati just get complimented by Ezlo? Aw fuck it.

**PLAY.**

Neri bit down on Ganon again, trying to at least draw some blood.

As she bit down for the fith time, Ganonfag roared in pain, throwing Neri back.

She would've gone over the edge if Vaati hadn't reached out and caught her when he did.

"That was a very fool-hardly thing to do." He glared at her with his one eye.

"It was worth a shot." She snapped.

She flew back over to Ganondorf and bit down harder.

He roared again, this time Neri did draw blood.

"ARGAH! BRAT!" he yelled.

Neri spit out a glob of blood.

"Ewww.....I'll need some mouthwash after this......gross!" She complained.

"Damn you two and your little friends!" Ganondorf roared. "AND DAMN YOU TWO!" He pointed at the sky with his claw.

**PAUSE.**

THE JACKASS JUST BROKE THE FOURTH WALL!!!!!!

Damn Hytwilian we've been found out!

Shit! To the Fangirl Mobile before the others find out!

**PLAY.**

"What other....Two?" Neri blinked.

"The bastard was crazy to begain with, don't worry about it Neri." Vaati told her.

She frowned. _"_Okay Dad."

"FINALLY, I MADE IT! DON'T WORRY, NERI, I'LL SAVE YOU!" Lisat panted as he made it up to the two. "....DAMN IT! Hey, what's with the huge eyeba-OW!"

"It's me, you moron!" Vaati hissed after smacking Lisat.

"Daddy!"

"What? Oh...it was only a little slap!"

"That's looks more than a little slap!"

"Stay out of this, Ezlo!"

"So what now?" Lisat questioned.

"...Hand me your sword Lisat." Neri said.

Lisat looked puzzled for a moment, but he gave her the Normal Master Sword.

Neri took it and walked over the knocked the fuck out Ganondorf.

The Silver Master Sword was laying beside his head.

"This it...See you in hell you son of a bitch." Neri murmured as she brought the Sword down on Ganon's head.

Once the blade touched him, Ganon turned into marble, just as a pretty green sheathe, the same shade as Neri's eyes, appeared on her back.

Lisat handed her the Silver Blade and she in turn put it into the sheathe, a perfect fit.

Without another word the for left the tower, leaving Ganon sealed, this time, for good.

* * *

Well it was fun folks....we're done, right Hytwilian?

**Hytwilian**: You know it!

**Soul**: Thanks for reading!

**Hytwiliain**: It's the first story you completed!

**Soul**: I know!

**Vaati**: Who the hell are you two?

**Soul**: Quick get the pepper spray!

**Hytwilian:** I HAVE A BETTER IDEA! (Takes MIB mind eraser thing and flashes it in front of Vaati) We were never here, you just defeated Ganondorf with your daughter, Neri, and are going to keep Ezlo around. (Grabs Soul) QUICK! (Runs)


End file.
